1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrier faceplates for supporting wall mounted toilets or water closets, and a method for providing and using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall mounted toilets or water closets are known in the art. In order to mount a toilet to the wall, and in order to support the weight of a user on said toilet, it is common to provide a suitable support system, that includes a carrier faceplate, disposed behind the wall for supporting both the toilet and related plumbing. One example of such a carrier is a Zurn® Z-1203-H carrier.
Heretofore, carrier faceplates have been multiple-piece systems that incorporate adjustable feet. Installers of these faceplates must adjust the feet (or bottom piece) of the carrier faceplate to properly size the carrier as needed for each job. This is not only time consuming, but also costly.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-adjustable, one-piece carrier faceplate, and method for using the same, that allows installation of the carrier faceplate in an expedient and cost-efficient manner.